


How to Fall in Love with Your Best Friend

by ganbawoobie



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganbawoobie/pseuds/ganbawoobie
Summary: He'd never thought he'd see he day where his own body forced him to come out. Especially in a gym locker room. With his best friend.





	How to Fall in Love with Your Best Friend

"God damn, that was a rough one." 

He felt himself physically cringe at the voice from down the hall. Luckily, there wasn't another, and the voice was low, so whoever it was must have been talking aloud. 

Still, Soul froze. He knew the voice of Black Star anywhere. Usually he wouldn't feel this way, but his body would not let him move whatsoever. Here he was, standing in only his jeans, binder crumpled up around his elbows. He just couldn't force himself to move. 

Then their eyes met. Those damn bright green ones looking directly into his own deep red. It was an awkward, almost intimate moment. Then those emerald fell downwards. 

He could practically feel Black Star's gaze go right through his chest. He unfroze then, not putting the binder on, but just covering those God damned tits with his arms. 

"I can explain-" He began to say, but nothing else followed as Black Star moved closer, obviously a bit confused. 

Before Soul could move away and make an escape, a certain pair of hands were moving his arms and grabbing his chest. 

"Where the hell did these come from, dude?" 

He felt his whole body tense before he gave a vicious knee straight to his friend's crotch. "At least ask before you touch, idiot!" He shrieked, voice uncharacteristically feminine. Fuck, now the voice training was wearing off? He hoped not. 

Soul watched with narrow eyes as Black Star fell, holding the area where he'd just been nearly impaled. He quickly put on the binder and shirt before moving to help the other off. 

"Shit, too harsh?" He muttered to himself, putting Black Star onto one of the ledges against the lockers. 

After a couple of minutes of just sitting there, the assassin spoke up. 

"So, since when did you have tits?" He asked, oblivious as always. Soul felt a bit of annoyance rise, but he pushed it down. 

"Always have, just never show them. To anyone." He sighed, pulling his legs up to sit criss-crossed. "Damn, this is not the way I wanted you to find out..."

"Find out what?" 

Soul took a bit of a deep breath. "Okay, don't go blabbing it out, but uh..I'm trans. Like, yeah I have boobs and...other parts, but I'm still a dude, y'know?"

Black Star nodded, but his lips were set in a bit of a hard line. Soul felt his stomach drop. What was he gonna say? Was he going to try to 'change his mind' like some others? Was he going to hit him, to yell and scream?

"That's chill." 

Soul nearly fainted at such a blunt and blank response. Sure he was relieved but still. This was Black Star he was talking to. 

"Are you surprised or something? C'mon, you're still like, my best friend, even if you were born a girl." Black Star laughed, moving to sit by the other. He put an arm around Soul, pulling him a bit close. "Besides, why would I care about what you wanna be? A God is accepting of all people!"

Soul laughed a bit, really girly-like. Black Star even chuckled in response, letting his friend go so he could change into his normal outfit. 

"Y'know, you're pretty cool, Star. Anyway, Maka wants me home, like, now." He groaned, putting all of his gyms stuff into his locker. "She's been bitching me out for like the past three days because I'm not applying myself or some shit."

"Yeah, she was complaining to Tsubaki last night." Black Star responded, pulling off the white tee shirt he had been wearing. 

"I might come over and crash if she gets too whiny tonight. I'm really getting tired of it." 

* * *

 

"Where the hell were you so late?" Maka shouted from her bedroom, emerging shortly after. "I tried to call you and you weren't picking up!"

"Calm down, _mom_ , I told you I was going to the gym." Soul audibly groaned, returning her feisty look with a snarl. "My grades are the least of my worries right now."

Maka simply huffed and stormed back to her bedroom. Blair, who had been peacefully napping on the couch, was now awake, her eyes heavy. 

"You two fight like cat and mouse. It's not a good atmos-fur to be in.." She stretched out, her frontmost paws digging into the couch as she did so. 

"Y'don't think I know that?" Soul huffed to himself, retreating to his own room and grabbing up some clothes and stuffing them into a bag, just in case. "Either of you cook?"

"No, Maka-tan was busy studying, and I was napping." Blair hopped off of her perch, following Soul into his room before jumping up onto his desk. "You two really need to talk things out. Maybe she's just sexually frustrated."

Soul looked to the cat with a glare. "Why do you want us to fuck so badly? It's not gonna happen." He retorted, falling onto his bed. "She's too uptight."

"Exactly. So why don't you just take her on a nice date and-" Blair was cut short, yelping when a pencil flew right past her. 

"Not gonna happen. Ever."

"Maybe you're the uptight one, Soul-kun." Blair sighed, stretching again before popping into her human form. (For once, she wasn't wearing lewd clothing.)

"Yeah, right." He chuckled, tossing off his tee shirt and binder into a corner. He then put on a plain sports bra before falling back into his pillows. 

"You gotta lot of things going on, Soul-kun. You just need to loosen up." Blair jumped off of the desk, waltzing over and seating herself on the foot of his bed. She opened her arms, like a mother would. "C'mere, kid." 

Soul just sighed and sat up, a small pout playing to his lips. "You and Maka are like two sides of a mother." He simply stated, accepting the bear hug with a small smile. 

"Well, we both worry about you." Blair shrugged. "Especially fter you opened up to us about all the shit you've been through."

"Yeah, thanks for that." He sighed, letting go and getting to his feet. He threw on a baggy tee shirt and grabbed a pair of Vans. "I'm gonna go to Star's for a bit and "loosen up" like you told me to." 

* * *

 "Ah, Soul! Hey!"

Tsubaki greeted him at the door, smiling like normal. 

"Hey, Tsu. Sorry to come over so late..." He kicked off his Vans outside. (Considering both Tsubaki and Black Star were Japanese, it was customary for them and all of their friends.)

"Don't worry about it. I know Maka's been rough on you again." Tsubaki sighed a bit, walking back into the kitchen/living area. "I had to listen to her lament all last night.."

Before Soul even had a chance to respond, Black Star had already rushed out from his room. 

"Soul! Finally! You shouldn't keep a God like me waiting!" He boasted, leading to Tsubaki throwing a shuriken in his direction. 

"Quiet down!" She commanded. Soul simply laughed at the interaction.

"I grabbed Ninja Storm 3 and 4, like you asked." He pointed to the bag slung over his shoulder. "And two extrs charging cables because you always lose yours."

A stifled laugh came out of Tsubaki, who was busy pulling out some different teas, snacks, and other drinks. Count on her to be mom to the friend group.

"I have a bit of stuff to work on, so if you could just keep him busy and quiet.." Tsubaki requested to Soul, who nodded in response. 

"Consider it payment for crashing here tonight, Tsu."

* * *

 

"Hell yeah, I told I'd kick your overpowered Madara ass with Sakura, Star." 

"But...!"

Soul laughed, nearly falling off the bed as Black Star started to playfully fight him. "Dude, c'mon, chill!"

"Not until you admit Sakura is actually weak!"

"She isn't-! Ow, hey, watch it, dork!" Soul growled a bit, pushing the assassin off of him. He felt a bit of blood rising from his shoulder. 

"Sorry..." Black Star muttered, sitting cross-legged on the bed. As soon as Soul was back up there and situated as well, he leaned forward and gave a quick kiss to the scratch.

Soul laughed, pushing Black Star playfully. "C'mon, I'm not your five year old kid."

"Tsubaki always does it for me, force of habit, I guess." He smiled a bit, rubbing the back of his head with a small blush. Soul was quick to notice the reddening. 

"Awwwww, someone's blushing!" He teased, pinching at Black Star's cheeks. "What, you gotta crush on Tsubaki?"

"What? Nah, not on her..." He quickly retorted, facing becoming more flushed as Soul drew closer. "C'mon, hop off, will ya? It's not your business anyways."

"Dude, I was just playing around. No need to be so highstrung about a crush." Soul pouted a bit, falling back into the bed with a huff. 

The two sat in silence for a moment before Black Star spoke up. 

"Let's play another round of Storm 4. This time, stakes are made."

Soul sat up with a smirk, poking into Black Star's chest. "You're on, dork."

* * *

"Sakura is OP, dude!" The assassin whined, putting his controller down. 

"And that means that YOU have to tell me who you have a crush on!" Soul teased, sitting up on his knees. "So who is it, Star? Who does the great God like?"

"Best two out of th-hey!" 

Soul tackled the assassin playfully, hands against the floor to hold himself up. The two play fought for a bit, laughter erupting from both before Black Star finally came out on top. 

"Y'know, you look pretty cute pinned under me like this." He teased, causing the boy beneath him to just laugh and give him a push. 

"C'mon, dude, get off me. You're like a hundred sixty pounds of pure muscle."

But he didn't budge. Soul gave him another push, getting a little irritated now. Before he could say anything else, his best friend had their lips put together and hands interlocked. 

Soul was in shock. Just a few hours earlier he had told his best friend he was born female, and now they were kissing? It seemed off. And he didn't like off. 

So he just laid there in shock, not daring to move or anything else. 

After a few moments, Black Star pulled back, his face red and eyes wide. "Shit...I shouldn't have...I didn't..."

"Just...just get off me. I should leave."

 

 


End file.
